Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE
}} Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ war ein Hello! Project Countdown-Konzert um den Jahreswechsel 2015/16 zu feiern. Es fand im Nakano Sun Plaza statt. Neben aktuellen Hello! Project Mitgliedern traten auch Ehemalige sowie Up-Front Acts auf. Wie bei den vorangegangenen Countdown-Konzerten war das Konzert in zwei Teile aufgeteilt. Der erste Teil lief von 16:00 bis 23:00 Uhr und beinhaltete alle Mitglieder des Hello! Projects. Der zweite Teil startete nach 23:00 Uhr und beinhaltete alle Mitglieder über 18, Ehemalige und Up-Front Acts. Am Ende des ersten Teils fand Sayashi Rihos Graduation statt. Zeitplan Setlist Teil 1= ;Opening Act #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Onna no Sono - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;16:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #This is Unmei - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #MC - NEXT YOU #Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls (ohne Yanagawa Nanami und Funaki Musubu) #MC - Country Girls #Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto - Country Girls (ohne Yanagawa Nanami und Funaki Musubu) #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC - Natsuki Miyabi, Tsugunaga Momoko #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #Ai・Ai・Gasa - Juice=Juice #Scramble - Juice=Juice #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS - Juice=Juice ;18:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Juice=Juice #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai - ANGERME (ohne Kamikokuryo Moe) #MC - ANGERME #Nana Korobi Ya Oki - ANGERME (ohne Kamikokuryo Moe) #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME (ohne Kamikokuryo Moe) #MC - ANGERME #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, ANGERME #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! - ℃-ute #Jounetsu Ecstasy - ℃-ute #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ - ℃-ute #Gamusha LIFE - ℃-ute #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, ℃-ute #One and Only - Morning Musume '15 #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi - Morning Musume '15 #MC - Morning Musume '15 #Medley: #*Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #*Yuugure wa Ameagari - Morning Musume '15 #*Ima Koko Kara - Morning Musume '15 #*Oh my wish! - Morning Musume '15 #*Sukatto My Heart - Morning Musume '15 #*Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Morning Musume '15 #MC - Morning Musume '15 #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Morning Musume '15 #OK YEAH! - Morning Musume '15 #MC - Morning Musume '15 #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Sayashi Riho Special VTR #Sayashi Riho Graduationszeremonie #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '15 #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ |-|Teil 2= ;23:00~ Setlist #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #MC - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #Koi Dorobou - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #Short Cut - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #MC - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #Uchouten LOVE - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #Namida GIRL - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #MC - # - Bitter & Sweet #MC - Bitter & Sweet #Hallelujah - Bitter & Sweet #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Iikubo Haruna, Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka, Inaba Manaka, #Ten Made Nobore! - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #Chou HAPPY SONG - Hello! Project mit Natsuyaki Miyabi und Kumai Yurina ;00:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Resonant Blue - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Nanchatte Ren'ai - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Kimagure Princess - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Mikan - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Kumai Yurina, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika #Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! #Rottara Rottara - Buono! #MC - Buono! #MY BOY - Buono! #Kataomoi. - Buono! #Hatsukoi Cider - Buono! #MC - Buono! #-Winter Story- - Buono! #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! - Buono! ;01:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Kumai Yurina, Hagiwara Mai, Kanazawa Tomoko #Rival - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki #MC - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki #Umaretate no Baby Love - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki #MC - Sawayaka Goto, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Meimi, Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka, Tsugunaga Momoko #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver) - ℃-ute #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver) - ℃-ute #Please, love me more! - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - ℃-ute #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koishiteiru no - ℃-ute #FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #JUMP - ℃-ute #MC Beteiligte Mitglieder Die Mitglieder mit einem ＊ konnten nicht nach 23:00 teilnehmen, da dies gegen das Jugendschutzgesetz Japans verstoßen hätte. *MCs: **Sawayaka Goro **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Suzuki Airi **Nakajima Saki **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9. Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (Graduation Concert)＊, Suzuki Kanon＊ **10. Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki＊, Kudo Haruka＊ **11. Gen: Oda Sakura＊ **12. Gen: Ogata Haruna＊, Nonaka Miki＊, Makino Maria＊, Haga Akane＊ *ANGERME **1. Gen: Wada Ayaka **2. Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina＊, Tamura Meimi＊ **3. Gen: Murota Mizuki＊, Aikawa Maho＊, Sasaki Rikako＊ **4. Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin＊ **Uemura Akari＊ *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki＊ **Ozeki Mai＊ **Yanagawa Nanami＊ **Funaki Musubu＊ *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio＊ **Hirose Ayaka＊ **Nomura Minami＊ **Ogawa Rena＊ **Hamaura Ayano＊ **Taguchi Natsumi＊ **Wada Sakurako＊ **Inoue Rei＊ *Tsubaki Factory **Ogata Risa＊ **Yamagishi Riko＊ **Niinuma Kisora＊ **Tanimoto Ami＊ **Kishimoto Yumeno＊ **Asakura Kiki＊ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17. Gen: Ichioka Reina＊ **24. Gen: Nakano Rion＊ ;Nur nach 23:00: *Takahashi Ai *Niigaki Risa *Mitsui Aika *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *Bitter & Sweet **Tasaki Asahi **Hasegawa Moemi Konzertplan *'Insgesamt:' 2 Shows Trivia *Während des Konzerts wurde ein Buono!-Konzert für den 25. August im Nippon Budokan angekündigt. Neben Buono! werden ℃-ute, Country Girls und PINK CRES. auftreten. *Dies war das erste Countdown-Konzert bei dem eine Graduation stattfand *Dies war das erste Hello! Project-Konzert für Kamikokuryo Moe, Yanagawa Nanami und Funaki Musubu. Gallerie COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic1.jpg COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic2.jpg|Kobushi Factory COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic3.jpg|ANGERME COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic4.jpg|Juice=Juice COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic5.jpg|Country Girls COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic7.jpg|Yajima Maimi's letter to Sayashi Riho COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic8.jpg|Sayashi Riho COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic9.jpg|Sayashi Riho COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic10.jpg COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic11.jpg|Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic12.jpg|Buono! COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic6.jpg|℃-ute Weiterführende Links *Ankündigung *Spezielle Website *Goods *Diskographie: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello! Project Konzerte Category:Konzerte 2015 Category:Konzerte 2016 Kategorie:Konzert mit Graduation Category:DVDs 2016 Category:Blu-rays 2016 Category:Countdown-Konzert